Orochimaru's Brutality
by Vaehloren the Storm Dragon
Summary: A seemingly insignificant change can send a world like Naruto spinning. Kimimaro has no disease. Why would Orochimaru target a twelve year old genin when he already has the last of the Kaguya clan? He only wants Sasuke's eyes, after all. Don't read if you're squeamish. Sakura fans, run away, there's a character death. features a stronger/demonic Naruto and Blind Sasuke. M for death
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Okay, so for those who are getting the warm fuzzies with my other story... Yeah. Not happening here. This first chapter, well... Absolutely do not read this if you're squeamish. This features an Elfen-Lied style death, and by that I mean really brutal and uncalled for. Also if you're fans of Sakura, turn around and leave. She's not making it out and dies. If you** ** _really_** **want to read this story and you have issues with character death and mutilation and being squeamish, skip chapter one. This is the worst of it. Please don't flame me, because I did warn you ahead of time about what you were getting into. Keep in mind that it does get better after the first chapter, and all of the characters will be OOC because they're about to be traumatized. Kimimaro doesn't actually even make an appearance in this story, he just lived and is Oro's new body, so sorry Kimimaro fans.**

 **Now for the gore. Don't kill me please.**

* * *

How had it gone so wrong so fast?

Naruto stood, forcing himself to stay conscious. The stupid seal wasn't going to stop him!

Sasuke stumbled away from Orochimaru, and the Sanin smiled.

"I only need your eyes."

Naruto was too slow as the wind jutsu hurtled towards his terrified teammate.

A flash of pink.

Sakura.

The girl was standing in front of Sasuke, arms outstretched, eyes unwavering and brave.

 _Slice!_

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure what happened.

One moment he'd been about to die, terrified and knowing that he was helpless to his fate.

Then something pink shot in front of him. He only vaguely had time to register that it was Sakura before something struck her and she slammed into him, knocking them to the ground.

He stared in shock and confusion as her body split apart in his grasp, blood and entrails coloring him red.

Then his mind caught up to him.

He stared in horror. "Sakura. H-hey, Sakura? That's not funny. Get up." His voice was high pitched and he stared in shock down at his teammate's glazed over green eyes as her severed head laid next to him.

Naruto was screaming.

Then memories of _that night_ raced back into him and his vision fogged over. All the blood and death caused by his brother.

Now it had happened again, not because of his brother's insanity but because of _him_ and his foolishness…

He puked on the side Sakura's head wasn't, dragging himself away from her remains with his arms because his legs wouldn't work.

 _She's dead. I was so weak and I just wouldn't accept that and now Sakura's dead because of me. I'm going to die. Naruto's going to die._

 _This guy isn't as strong as Itachi, and he did this._

 _I'll never win against Itachi. All that'll happen is_ this _._

He couldn't move. He felt cold.

Naruto roared. Was that Naruto? It didn't sound like Naruto at all.

SPLASH!

More red splattered on him.

He looked up, scared and shaking, to where his friend was collapsing, a hole in his side, to the ground.

The snake grinned and stood over Sasuke.

"How fun. Your brother never would have made these fun faces for me… I wonder what he'll do when he sees the state I'll leave you in, Sasuke-kun."

The snake pinned him down and reached for his eye. Sasuke's shaking breaths came quicker, but he was too scared to move. _Help me, somebody help me!_

Then there was pain and he was screaming and it _hurt it HURT IT HURT_!

There was nothing but blackness and pain and wetness on his right side. He shrieked in agony, thrashing about and crying. Then the hand reached for his other one, and Sasuke knew true terror.

 _I'm helpless._

 _Somebody help me!_

 _Anybody!_

Then it happened again.

Everything was darkness and pain. He was in so much pain.

"Aww, did that hurt?"

The snake laughed and laughed. "Weak and pathetic. Thanks for the eyes. I'll put them to much better use than you did."

And as he walked away, Sasuke cried. There was no dignity left. No pride.

It _hurt_ and he wanted it to stop.

"Sa… Sasu… Sasuke!"

Sasuke's screams and cries had been subdued to broken whimpers by that point, too exhausted for anything else.

He lost consciousness like that, filthy, covered in blood, and utterly destroyed.

O

Naruto lurched to his feet, finally able to stand after having to hear that as he struggled to move. He stumbled over to Sasuke, who was curled into a fetal position as best he could and whimpering and crying, completely broken.

Naruto could hardly move. There was a hole where he was very sure he wasn't supposed to have one and he was going to bleed out and die.

But Sakura was dead and Sasuke needed more help than he did.

He tore his jacket sleeve, the one not coated in his own blood, and tied it around Sasuke's eyes, trying to stop the bleeding.

Then he opened the scroll. There had to be some way to help them. It couldn't possibly be worse than what was already happening.

Iruka burst out, ready to scold him, and then turned sheet white. "No… nononononononono… Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! What… what…"

"Orochimaru!" Naruto snarled. "Help Sasuke! Please! I'll get Sakura back." He turned his blue eyes towards the unseeing green of her friend. "I'll bring her back… I'll…"

Naruto felt the extra seal on his stomach break as something vile reached for his consciousness.

Iruka sealed her into a scroll sickly and picked up Sasuke, who whimpered in his sleep, finally unconscious. "No. You're going to the hospital."

Naruto's eyes were turning red as reality set in.

Orochimaru did this; hurt him, killed Sakura, and destroyed Sasuke.

 _Kill kill kill, t_ he unmistakable voice of the Kyuubi roared.

And the nine tails chakra roared out, healing Naruto's wound almost instantaneously.

He lunged after Orochimaru.

And that was the last thing he remembered.

O

Kabuto had just met with Orochimaru, who had finished his task. He felt proud that his master trusted him to remain as a spy in Konoh…

A deafening roar tore through the forest.

A flash of red chakra later and he was staring in horror as his eyes met, then he was gone.

* * *

 **Okay, it's over. You can open your eyes now... The really dark part is done with. I had to open it up this way because it's kinda important for the beginning of the plot and I really didn't feel like rewriting the entire Naruto series up until now as nothing is different up to this point.**

 **Okay, for those of you who just skipped to the end here or something, I'll go over what happened. Naruto didn't get knocked out by the seal and could get up after, but isn't fast enough when Orochimaru decides to use a wind jutsu to kill Sasuke before he steals his sharingan. Sakura, however, is fast enough and jumps in the way. She's thrown into Sasuke by the force of the blow and is also cut to pieces. Sasuke has a flashback to the Uchiha Massacre and is rendered unable to fight. Naruto tries to fight back, but Orochimaru puts a hole in his side to knock him down and steals Sasuke's eyes while he's still awake. Orochimaru leaves Sasuke to die, and Naruto is left there with his dead teammate and his traumatized one.**

 **Oh, by the way, I hope none of you are Kabuto fans. I almost forgot I wrote that in. Remember the demonic warning? Here it comes.**

 **Yeah, this is hardly anything like my other story. Don't worry, that one will not turn out dark like this one. That one has a happy ending. This one just has a really brutal beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Okay, the character deaths are over, though there is still a little fighting left. Nothing too extreme is going to happen, so you should be safe to read , I get that Naruto can only handle so much Kyuubi chakra at a given time, but in this story I'm AUing it a bit. It's kinda going off of levels of pissed here, not level of power. In any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Orochimaru was practically dancing through the trees in his glee. His ideal host would soon contain the sharingan, and he could help the Kaguya to evolve it to the required stages by medical means. He'd had plenty of chances to experiment on the sharingan before the massacre, and thus knew its inner workings. He would have his revenge on Itachi for defeating him by mutilating and possibly killing his little brother, and he would have his ideal host with both the Kaguya and the Uchiha kekkei genkai.

He was that much closer to obtaining immortality and all of the jutsus in the world.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a wave of vile chakra and a pissed off roar, along with the abrupt loss of Kabuto's chakra signature. He frowned. "My seal failed?"

It should have been impossible. That seal had been added on top of the seal of the Yondaime, who had sealing capabilities to surpass even Orochimaru's own. Somehow, though, the Kyuubi had managed to break through not just Minato's seal, but his own as well. Just how well could this boy control his bijuu's chakra? From what he knew of the jinchuriki, he had only learnt of his burden a mere six months prior.

A blond boy whipped through the trees and skidded to a halt on all fours, snarling at Orochimaru, three whirring chakra tails poised behind him. Orochimaru had dodged just in time to avoid losing a hand. He grinned. "Ah, so it seems that I was wrong. You don't have excellent control over the kyuubi... in fact, you can't control it at all!"

This was going to be simpler than he thought. Facing a jinchuriki who had bonded with their bijuu was one thing. Fighting a mindless rampaging monster was another. He would nip this at the bud and perhaps even escape this with the ninetails in his possession.

So, summoning a horde of snakes, Orochimaru began to attack.

The bubbling orange chakra-claw of the Kyuubi dispelled the majority as they attacked for the first time, and the boy's face twisted in increasing agitation as Orochimaru and his summons fought him, slowly but surely driving him into a corner.

He frowned, however, as he went to attack from behind with the Kusanagi.

Was that a fourth tail forming?

The boy's skin began to peel as the chakra output began to get more intense. His whole being seemed to darken, and the kyuubi's chakra circled him in a dome. Orochimaru stopped, curious as to what was happening.

Of course, curiosity was what killed the cat.

The chakra around the boy was a dark purple orb that, when it formed, leveled a small amount of forest and created a small crater to add to the growing list of craters the boy had already created. Orochimaru felt no pity for the splattered remains of Dosu in one of those craters. A small smoky trail of chakra (or was that burning flesh) streamed off of it.

And, just as suddenly as it formed, the chakra condensed and an explosion blasted wind everywhere. A deafening scream of a roar sounded, and as the dust cleared, Orochimaru found himself staring at a white eyed, miniature, four-tailed version of the kyuubi. The chakra output had increased dramatically in the area, and Orochimaru knew immediately that he'd made a mistake.

The kyuubi's chakra attacked at a speed almost too fast for him to follow. Fortunately, he was just as fast as his adversary. It attacked with swiping chakra claws and lashing tails, and he struck with his jutsus and summons in an attempt to get close enough to seal it away. There was a crash as all four tails slammed between them and sent the boy rocketing backwards to put distance between them.

Then, the fox-like chakra cloak shook out its fur. Blue balls of his chakra and red of the kyuubi's flew from its side and began to condense above his upturned head, four tails framing the point. Orochimaru frowned. He did _not_ like the looks of whatever that was.

Fortunately for him, it seemed the boy didn't have enough chakra to keep up with the demon, buying him time to quickly leap back as well and put up his Tripple Rashoumon, a prized barrier jutsu that had never failed him thus far.

Then the attack, whatever it was, tore forwards.

Behind his barrier, Orochimaru found himself seeing blinding flames of chakra on all sides. Then his barriers were almost gone, and he flung himself back further and summoned the jutsu a second time.

By the time it subsided, he was down to a single heavily damaged barrier. A massive trail of destroyed landscape laid through the Forest of Death, and he was left with no illusions as to just what he would look like had that attack connected.

It seemed, however, that this was the most powerful attack it could come up with, and it had winded the kyuubi too. After a brief pause, their battle resumed.

Looking back on it, Orochimaru was glad he'd just sent the eyes off with the Sound Four to out into his next host. He'd hate for his effort to amount to nothing.

He was slammed into a tree again as the forest was systematically leveled by a rampaging four tailed chakra monster. It roared with blood lust and fired a Bijuu dama in his direction, which soared past the dodging Sanin to 'harmlessly' explode in midair. He summoned several large snakes to hold it off, and then he fled.

The thing was, no matter how much he could pretend, he wasn't Minato. He couldn't fight a nine tailed Fox Demon on his own, and even Minato had died in the end. Orochimaru intended to survive the encounter, thank you very much.

As it turned out, he didn't have to risk it. As the last of his summons were dispersed, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari arrived on the scene, following Gaara's hunt for a strong opponent

"No way…" Temari backed up in fear. Kankuro did likewise. The beast roared in a pissed fashion, tails lashing wildly. Gaara stared in shock. _Another Jinchuriki?_ What had _happened_ to it?

Sensing their presences, its white soulless eyes locked into him. The monster, for it hardly even counted as a human anymore, spun on all fours and roared at him, the sound laced with enough chakra to send them flying. Gaara transformed his arms and dug them into the ground, and then charged. This proved to be a mistake. There was a crack as his ribs broke when the beast collided with him, shattering his sand armor.

Before he could be killed, as the other jinchuuriki made to finish the job, it paused as more chakra signatures flared, distracted. It snarled and leapt away from Gaara to confront the new threat.

"NARUTO!" A loud voice shouted, as if trying to connect with the boy in the beast, which only roared in response.

 _Naruto_? The cheerful blond from the first exam who didn't put anything on the test? How could _he_ be doing this? How could someone like him possibly be a jinchuriki? What could have possibly sent him over the edge to such an extent? Death? Betrayal? Anger? Gaara doubted his seal was anything like the blonde's, but if it was... had he been knocked out or have fallen asleep?

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAR!" The demon bellowed out the noise, turning to attack the Konoha ANBU that were circling it, along with a white-haired man who he recognized as their Jonin Sensei. It focused its attacks on one in a turtle mask, who braced themselves with a chakra shield but was still sent flying back. As this happened, one in a cat mask stepped forwards and made a series of hand seals.

The beast was restrained by wooden materials that sprung from the ground. His bestial form was physically torn off of him, revealing a bloodstained blond with the top few layers of skin burnt off collapsed to the ground. Konoha ANBU escorted him off the field, and examiner's raced through the field.

"ALL EXAMINEES! A DANGEROUS S RANKED MISSING NIN HAS INFILTRATED THE EXAMS! YOU ARE ALL TO EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY OR FACE DISQUALIFICATION OR DEATH!" It was a stern, elderly male's voice. Maybe the Hokage? Whatever it was, he intended to listen. He was already hurt, and he didn't want to fail the exam. Dimly, it registered in his mind that yes, he was indeed injured. This person had actually hurt him.

"Let's haul ass!" Kankuro took off, and Temari followed. Gaara paused, but quickly came to his senses. _Father wouldn't be happy if I failed._ Gaara turned to follow after his siblings. It was the first time he'd ever had to run away from anything.

* * *

Sasuke didn't want to be awake.

He wasn't in pain, but that was because he was on so many painkillers he was sure he was only awake for fear of what came when he was asleep. Well, he didn't hurt _physically_ anyways.

Sakura was dead. She literally _died_ for him. She was dead, and he was blind.

 _Well, what changed there?_ He asked himself bitterly. He was so, _so_ blind. To everything. Sakura _died_ for him, and the only nice thing he'd ever knowingly done for her was to say thank you once after she did him a favor. What kind of person would _die_ for someone like him? He had been so obsessed with revenge that he couldn't even see the people they were. It made him sick.

What made him sicker was the image burned into his mind. He'd woken up dry heaving every time he fell asleep because of it; Sakura's entrails all over him, her head next to his arm and her body parts strewn across him. So much blood and then Naruto with a hole in his side…

He turned and dry heaved where the nurse had told him the trash can was.

It was pitiful. He had wanted so badly to get revenge, but now he knew with stunning clarity that he never would have gotten it. He was weak and pathetic.

The tears _burned_ to cry, which just made him feel worse. He didn't care that Naruto was _right there._  
"I can't…" He choked and hiccuped a bit. "I…"

"You'll make it through this, Sasuke. We both will, I promise."

Sasuke heard footsteps echoing nearby. A door opened somewhere to his right. Someone knelt by his bedside and he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Kakashi. It was Kakashi. "I thought you were ready. I taught you nothing and sent you into _this_. If I'd been more responsible, not entered you in the exams, you'd be okay. I'm sorry. I failed you."

Sasuke bowed his head, shaking. He couldn't speak quite yet. Naruto didn't say anything either, and Sasuke couldn't even see his face to discern why. Eventually, after a long silence, Kakashi left again.

There was a short pause. "Do you need anything?"

Sasuke nodded shamefully, miserably. "Water. Water please."

The sound of a cup lifting from the table reached his ears and it was raised to his lips. He took a drink, feeling even more pathetic. He couldn't do anything now. The last time he'd tried to pick up the glass, he'd just knocked it over. His coordination was shot. He'd tried to sit up once and couldn't manage it without getting dizzy and unbalanced. The doctors said it was because of how major a sense sight was, especially for someone with a dojutsu. They got most of their information from the world around them through their eyes, and when they were suddenly gone his other senses had to compensate for the loss.

Naruto had become a constant companion and refused to leave the room. the last time he saw Naruto flashed through his mind, and he asked, "How's your wound?" He couldn't help it if his voice shook a bit, almost scared to hear the answer. How was he even there right then? His wound should have put him in critical condition.

"It's fine. It missed my vitals, and I heal insanely fast." Naruto responded. "Don't worry about me."

Sasuke let out a shuddering breath. "Insane? That's impossible... I remember where it hit you..."

He felt Naruto grab his hand and felt him pressing fingers onto slightly scabbed skin with a few stitches. "That's it. I'll get the stitches out by the end of the week. This is temporary." The words _'worry about yourself'_ and _'yours is permanent'_ were left unsaid. Sasuke was glad for that. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Naruto said that out loud.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"The second stage of the chunin exams was postponed." Naruto said. "The teams that failed before the event are still out."

In other words, Team Seven was out of the running. Even if they still were, Sasuke would have fore fitted. So would Naruto, he was sure. Besides, Sakura wasn't there anymore...

As if reading his mind, Naruto spoke up. "Sakura's funeral is in a week. You're not in critical condition, so if you go with assistance and a medic nin nearby, they'll let you out of the hospital for it."

"Are you going?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Naruto was serious now. It was impossible for him to stay the same after what had happened. Sasuke knew that he would never recover from it. Naruto was probably suffering as well.

They lapsed into silence. Naruto sighed. "It's late. You should go to sleep."

Sasuke swallowed. "Easy for you to say."

Naruto laughed a bitter chuckle. "Yeah. Yours have to be much worse than mine. I won't sleep, okay? If you have a nightmare or something, I'll wake you up."

Sasuke frowned, but hissed and winced. It stung a bit to move around the areas around his eyes, like it hurt to try and blink and hurt to cry. He relaxed after a moment, the pain gone, and then asked, "first, could I have some more water?"

The glass returned, and he drank some more, then, reluctantly, gave into sleep.

* * *

 **Alright. Orochimaru is gone for now. Yep, I killed Dosu as well. _Somebody_ had to get in the way of the fight and die, and Dosu got killed anyways so no loss to the storyline there. Poor Sasuke. I honestly hated his character a bit when I came up with this idea. Now that I've learned to empathize with fictional characters, though, I feel really bad for writing this. Oh well, what's done is done. This creation exists for all to see. **

**To my fellow writers... Don't you just hate it when you try and put a document on Doc. Manager and it turns it into computer code and you have to go through and edit the whole thing back to the way you want it? It took me an hour to fix this one. Hopefully this does not happen with the next chapter. Anyways, I hope the people actually reading this story because you want to read it enjoy what they see. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **So, here's the next chapter. I should be able to post frequently, since I wrote this all already a while ago, but I've been editing a bit and I'll be spacing the chapters out a bit. Some people were commenting on the fact that Sasuke could get an eye transplant, but I won't spoil it. Uh... Don't expect anymore attacks on Sasuke, though. The thing is... I kinda relate to his character more than others, so I don't actually hate him. In any case, I did promise that things would start to mellow out, and they do, but right now is the Chunin Exams and we have one last little bit to go over. Oh, and I apologize to the reviewer who liked Dosu. Really, though, with the scale of the Bijuu-vs-Orochimaru fight, there was no way they weren't going to trample over someone in a forest full of Genin. I could've killed off some nameless genin, but I didn't feel like that would fit this story much.**

 **Alright, and without further ado...**

* * *

A week later, Naruto helped him attend Sakura's funeral. The blond had hardly said anything since it happened.

Sasuke, however, wasn't silent.

He broke down in front of her grave later on, when he was sure nobody but Naruto was watching. Well, as sure as he could be, with his condition.

Naruto had become a constant companion, and Sasuke had begun to rely on his teammate.

He was honestly a bit nervous when he and Naruto were taken to the Hokage's office a few weeks after the funeral and Naruto was asked to wait outside.

He fidgeted, standing in the dark and wondering where everyone, everything was. It was sill strange to be surrounded by complete darkness 24-7, and he was certain that he'd never get used to it. He didn't _want_ to get used to it.

"I am truly sorry for everything you have gone through, but I need to speak to you about your future. Are you able to continue your life as a ninja?" The Hokage asked him. "There are ninja on active duty who do not have their sight. If you'd like, I could have one of them mentor you."

Images of the dead flashed through his mind, and he shook his head, feeling sick.

"I can't." He shook a bit. "I just can't." He'd been weak at the massacre, and Itachi had told him hatred would make him strong. Hatred had only made him grow weak in the long run. He had no sharingan to defeat Itachi, his whole reason for becoming a ninja. It just felt… hollow now.

"I understand." The Hokage might have been nodding. "We will go into further detail later. For now I will place you on leave. Is that alright?"

Sasuke nodded quietly.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, startled.

"Sorry." A gruff voice apologized. "It's your friend's turn."

He let himself be lead out of the room and waited.

"Who are you?" He asked after a pause.

"Ah, I suppose you wouldn't be able to recognize me. I'm Azuma, Sarutobi Azuma."

Team 10's Sensei.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"He's been temporarily removed from active duty. After what's happened to his old team, sensei, and father and now this fiasco, everyone's worried about his mental health. He didn't take this well at all."

In the other room, Naruto stood with the same seriousness he has adopted since that fateful day in front of the Hokage.

"Naruto…" Hizuren sighed. "I'll just ask. After this trauma, do you think you can continue in this line of work?"

As a ninja? Naruto was certain.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "This happened because I let that damn snake get the upper hand. If I'd been stronger in the first place then this wouldn't have happened. The only way to fix that is to get stronger so that something like this never happens again."

Hizuren sighed. "You've changed."

"I was an idiot. I thought it was a game or something. Well it's _not_. If I didn't change, I'd be spitting on Sakura's grave and mocking Sasuke's loss."

It would be disgusting.

Hizuren sighed.

"For now, you have a month to grieve. Then yourself and your sensei will be put back on active duty. You'll continue to train under Hatake Kakashi until two fresh Genin can be placed on your team or another arrangement can be made."

 _So that's why Sasuke went in first._

Naruto had expected that though.

He'd look after Sasuke as much as he could, but he'd keep being a ninja.

He would become the Hokage one day, and he would protect everyone as best he could.

Something like this couldn't happen again.

O

Weeks began to pass.

Naruto and Sasuke could hardly be seen anywhere without one another, though Sasuke no longer sported the Hitai-ate that had once adorned his forehead, now wearing a black blindfold.

Sasuke could hardly function on his own. That became very clear very early on. He couldn't even navigate his own home, which was admittedly very large, but which he had lived in his whole life.

He'd been staying with Naruto in his apartment. He shared a room with Naruto, who had begun to regain a bit of his old spirit. He'd taken him down to Ichiraku's once or twice, and Sasuke was glad that the people were friendly and treated him like he was a normal customer and not a cripple.

"So what about the team?" Sasuke asked as they sat in Naruto's room, Naruto having been trying to learn something about Fuinjutsu while Sasuke laid back and thought.

"Kakashi's still in charge." He replied. "We're going to be on our own until we can get some fresh Genin from the Academy. I'll have a Shadow Clone stay with you while I'm gone, if you want."

"Thanks." Sasuke replied, honestly grateful. "What are you reading about?" He could hear the pages of a book fluttering every now and then and had finally figured out that it was Naruto who had said book.

"The basics of Fuinjutsu." He replied. "I figured I should probably start from the beginning, since I sucked so bad in class."

"Dobe." Sasuke teased.

"Shut up, Teme."

Naruto helped Sasuke go to the final exam. The first fight was Neji vs. Kiba. Naruto gave a play by play of the events, and Sasuke got the distinct impression that all the annoyed muttering from those sitting next to them had ceased due to a facial expression from his blond friend.

Someone sat next to him, and started speaking. "Nice weather today, huh?"

He jumped. "Ino?"

"It's warm out, but has just the nicest breeze. Ouch. That looked painful."

"Kiba almost got punched in the head, but he Kawarimid out with a big rock at the last second. I think Neji just broke his wrist."

"Hn."

"Hehe… back to that, are we?"

Naruto wasn't as happy as he was pretending to be. Sasuke could tell.

Sasuke's spirits weren't that high either, and he could tell it was the same for Ino.

Sakura should have been there shouting at the combatants angrily and fighting with Ino. Sakura was supposed to be the annoying mother hen that didn't know she was annoying and be their glue. She was supposed to be happy and smiling and alive.

But she was dead now.

"And the winner is Kiba with a Gatsuga through the ground to Neji's jaw! Knockout!"

Sasuke was honestly surprised. " _Kiba_ won?"

"Neji wouldn't stop monologuing." Naruto explained. "If I was down there, I'd have given him a piece of my mind."

"What was he talking about?"

"I think fate or something." Naruto replied. "I'm not that good at reading lips."

Sasuke had been.

Now for obvious reasons, that talent was completely useless.

The next match was announced. Kankuro and Shino.

Kankuro just _gave up_ before the match even started.

"Next match, Shikamaru vs. Temari!"

This one was particularly interesting, and when Shikamaru surrendered, he heard it because the stands were silent.

Sasuke sighed and Naruto groaned. "Typical Nara."

"Gaara vs. Lee!"

Something tickled Sasuke's nose.

Why did he feel so _tired…?_

When he woke up, something was exploding.

"Hold on, I gotta get Naruto up." Ino moved past him.

 _Genjutsu!_

He'd been unable to see, and therefore recognize, the genjutsu that was cast over him and probably everyone else in the stadium.

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Looks like the Arena is under control. Wait here and I'll come back for you, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, and Naruto lead him somewhere to sit down that he supposed was hidden, but he couldn't tell.

If someone was attacking again, the probability of it being Orochimaru was high, and he didn't want to see Orochimaru again.

Well, not _see_ , clearly, but to be in his presence was bad enough.

The sounds of fighting outside the arena sounded, and even if a tiny part of him wanted to rush out and join the fighting, he knew he would have been worse than useless out there.

So he hunkered down and waited for it to be over.

* * *

 **Alright. Next, we get a bit of Naruto's point of view (finally) and we get to see a little side-effect of the Kyuubi lending Naruto so much chakra soon. What, did you think he was just getting it for free? Muahahahaha! Ahem. Anyways, to those of you who actually read this stuff, please favorite, follow, and review! The story will continue soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **This is the section where I blab about carp! Oh yeah, I also forgot a disclaimer. I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto chased after Gaara, who was rampaging his way to the middle of town. The one tail threw more and more Ninja away from him, leaving them dead or wounded.

 _Hmm,_ the nine tailed fox growled in his head, not an impossible occurrence now that Naruto had damaged his seal. _I will lend you my power in order to stop my detestable brother. Who knows, we may even be able to forge some kind of agreement if you do._

And with that, Naruto felt the Kyuubi's chakra flow into his system once again.

Before, it had lasting effects. One was the end of his ability to wear his favorite orange jumpsuit since his hair was now a burnt orange, and he also had sharp fangs and slightly pointed ears. Before he'd filed his fingernails to their usual shape, they'd resembled claws, too.

Everyone had been avoiding Naruto after his secret came out, not that he minded.

The only one who didn't know was Sasuke. The only one who still treated him as if he was the same was Sasuke, who would never be able to see again because Gaara's master Orochimaru stole not just his eyes, but his future!

Naruto struck Gaara in the side, sending him skidding away, winded, and the two Jinchuriki began to fight.

Gaara grinned wickedly. "You're the one who hurt me!" He grinned wickedly, in a deranged fashion. "I'll make you pay for it. Mother wants to _BATHE_ in your blood!"

Naruto glowered. "Oh, I did, huh?" He growled. "I don't remember it happening, but if I hurt you last time, shouldn't you be more careful now?"

Wide, deranged green eyes focused on him, and he grinned. "You actually stand up to me! I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid!"

Naruto lunged, and he snarled furiously as the sand blocked his fist. A yelp of pain from the other side, however, told him that his chakra claws had struck flesh. He sprang backwards and began to emulate what he'd seen Lee do. Lee had landed a punch, so following his example was the best way to go.

" _There is another one, brat. Here."_ The kyuubi purred in its seal, and more chakra flooded Naruto into a second tail even as Gaara lashed out to try and behead him.

Naruto's head felt hazy. It was hard to see what he was doing, and the chakra made him angrier and angrier the more he used. _This guy… He's Orochimaru's puppet! Orochimaru is the one who killed Sakura-chan and blinded Sasuke! I won't let him get away with this… I won't let him…_

The fight began to escalate. Gaara was slowly beginning to realize his mistake, and was allowing Shukaku to slowly take over to compensate and attempt to match the power of the Kyuubi's vessel. Naruto, however, was unstoppable. His eyes glowed a bloody red and his fangs bared, and even without that hideous cloak he'd had when he and Gaara had last encountered each other, he looked like a smaller version of the kyuubi, his whiskers darkened and his hair blending in with the swirling chakra around him. His fingernails had curled into claws which slashed through Gaara's armor.

Furthermore, no matter how much Gaara hurt the boy, his wounds healed almost instantly, sealed by the protective layer of chakra. Each blow was useless, and the chakra cloak rendered his Sand Coffin useless.

When the third tail emerged, he summoned Shukaku to his full glory. The three-tailed boy crouched on a rooftop and snarled lowly as Gaara roared and sent a wall of sand at him.

There was a screech, and a blast of chakra exploded through the wall, followed by the boy.

His skin once more began to peel and blood flowed into the chakra around him, and it swirled into a sphere. In less than half the time it had taken the previous time, the miniature kyuubi burst out of its sphere, four tails waving. It roared furiously.

Gaara struck with everything Shukaku could muster and only succeeded in destroying several houses before the demon fox was suddenly inches from his face.

With one final thrill of terror, he vanished inside of Shukaku's form and leapt out of it, allowing it to collapse into nothing as he fled.

Naruto himself crouched on the sandy remains, tails lashing before locking onto the next sound of fighting. Too fast for ordinary human eyes to track, he was off and ready for more blood.

O

When Gaara had been so easily dispatched, Orochimaru sighed as a fox demon slammed into his summons and dispelled it.

Well, too late now. He was already fighting the Sandaime. Even if Naruto showed up all the brat could do was watch.

He was beginning to have a new favorite toy. He hadn't had _that_ since he first met Minato, the boy's father.

 _Like father like son_.

O

At the arrival of the Kyuubi, all of the ninja on the rooftop fled save for those protected by the barrier. The chakra beast itself crashed violently against the barrier and bounced off, sending ripples through the whole thing. Relentless, he stabbed with his tails at every angle to try and pierce it, and failed once more. The four ninja supporting it had begun to look a bit queasy, but that was it.

The Kyuubi rampaged at the barrier, now not even attacking signs of life. It attacked and attacked until it deemed the venture futile and hissed, pacing across the rooftop and waiting for it to vanish.

Its soulless white eyes scanned the area, and it breathed a steamy gust from its gaping, horrendous maw. Claws clacked on the rooftops as it prowled back and forth, pacing. Inside of the shield, the battle raged on.

Slowly, it connected with Naruto what exactly he was seeing. Orochimaru was fighting the third Hokage alongside the first and second Hokages, though he couldn't tell how the first and second were even there in the first place. Wood style flew, and there were flashes of the Flying Thunder God technique and several attacks reminiscent of snakes coming from Orochimaru.

The chakra cloak began to slowly fade as he regained his conscious mind. The fourth tail thinned and vanished as his prowling form returned to two legs, and the cloak thinned itself out drastically. It wasn't quite back to the same kind of three-tailed cloak it had been when Naruto had first obtained his three-tailed form, but it was slowly getting there. Four ninjas were guarding the corners of the technique, which was also protecting them inside small diamond-shaped portions on the outsides.

On all sides, the battle was being watched by ninjas. The war itself had simmered to a halt after he'd taken down the One-Tails, the enemy drastically losing morale after the confrontation.

Most of the battle couldn't actually be seen from the outside of the barrier, as the area had turned into a small woodland as a side-effect of the first's jutsu.

The cloak reverted to its original bubbling form, and the third tail faded. Naruto blinked red, vulpine eyes as he began to regain his self control. The cloak itself had finished healing him, and he felt tired as the second tail faded.

 _"Huh? What's going on?"_ He wondered.

 _"You don't have enough chakra to keep up with me, brat."_ The Kyuubi sneered. _"Thanks to that, I couldn't keep you going for long enough to break that barrier."_

The final tail faded, and Naruto released the swirl of red chakra around him, his eyes returning to blue.

Finally, several Jonin landed by his sides as he collapsed, and they restrained him as a precaution, though it was clear the threat of the Kyuubi was gone and they had a more pressing matter on their hands. Naruto himself felt himself weakened considerably, and recognized what was going on. _Chakra exhaustion._ He was suffering from chakra exhaustion.

The barrier suddenly broke. The ninjas at the barrier hauled away a screaming Orochimaru whose arms looked purpled and dead. Ninjas swarmed onto the battlefield, and Naruto watched with hopeful eyes for his Jiji to come out the victor.

He never did.

* * *

 **Well... Yep. I'm still letting the Hokage get killed off. It's important to the plot as Tsunade needs to become the Hokage. Sorry all of you who wanted him alive, but did you honestly think I was going to spare him in _this_ story?**

 **Hahaha. No.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Follow, favorite, and review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Well, Naruto's having a very bad day, as per usual. So is everyone else, for that matter. I apologize to all of you who thought that maybe I was going to save the old man, but honestly, does that fit with my writing at all?**

 **Several reviewers brought up good points for the storyline, which I am being forced to revise as I go since from the end of chapter three it's more a hollow shell than a story. I thank all of you who came in and made suggestions, as you've helped with my story. I hope that those of you whose ideas I've integrated in will be pleased to see them happen.**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

"Naruto woke up in a hospital covered so heavily in chakra restraints that he thought that even looking at them could give him chakra exhaustion. He was restrained as well, and the minute his eyes flicked open, an ANBU left the room, presumably to tell everyone he had woken up. The last thing he had remembered was being dragged away from the scene of Orochimaru and his Jiji's fight.

 _Where's Jiji?_

Orochimaru clearly lost that fight, if his purple and dead arms and hasty retreat were any indicator. He must've gotten out of the wooded ruin of the building after Naruto had been knocked out and placed in here. In fact, that ANBU was probably reporting to him now, so that he could come and talk to Naruto about what had happened.

Involuntarily, a scene flashed in his mind. In the vision, it showed two ANBU hauling the dead body of an old man out of the mokuton forest. He shook it away as soon as the memo... no, image spawned from the dark side of his personality, appeared. The old man was the Hokage. No way could he have lost that fight. He fought against the kyuubi like the fourth, after all.

He glanced at his hands, restrained to his hospital bed. They were claws again. _Great, I don't suppose that anyone has a nail file around here, huh?_

Considering that there was _nobody_ else around, he found that highly unlikely.

The door banged open, and a white haired old man blew into the room, screaming something about research, seals, books, and furballs. Naruto jumped and, wide eyed, started yelling. "WHAT THE HELL?"/

The man blinked. "Ah, I was just making sure you weren't the kyuubi."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIANT HAIRBALL TO YOU!?"

He sighed. "Well, I doubt the kyuubi could have been manipulating you through those seals anyways. So, kid, why'd it break out before? Don't think you can lie your way around this. I may be an old super-pervert, but I'm also a ninja. I can tell when you're lying."

 _Super pervert?_

 _Kami Sama, what have you gotten me into?_

"When I was going after Gaara, it talked to me. It wanted me to beat up its 'detestable brother' and so it gave me as much of its power as I wanted." Naruto replied. "It wore off when I couldn't get past that barrier, I guess. By the way, where's Jiji?"

"Jiji?" He asked

"Oh, that's what I call the third." Naruto replied. "I didn't see him come out, but the snake bastard looked pretty messed up. I thought he'd be here."

The old man's face turned grim. "Kid, you saw him."

"Huh?"

"We had to knock you out because you were about to go kyuubi on us again."

The memory flashed in his head again, and the denial became more of a conscious process. "No way. I just imagined that as a worst-case scenario, right?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Kid, he's dead." The man replied

Naruto's world shattered.

* * *

Sasuke, at first, had refused to use the cane, however Naruto refused to let him go anywhere without it, so here he was.

Naruto was walking next to him, though. They were going to the Sandaime's funeral. Naruto had lost yet another precious person. So had the whole village. After all, the Sandaime had been loved by all. Sasuke himself hadn't been close with him, but even he felt the weight of depression in the people around them.

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. They'd arrived at the funeral, apparently. The voices around him confirmed it.

The funeral was a solemn event, made even more solemn by the smell of the flowers where the memorial was sure to be and the rain pattering down onto them. The speech was saddening, and Sasuke wondered what would happen to the village now. It was strange to hear words spoken of the dead now referring to the Hokage. He _was_ great. He _was_ wise. He _was_ the teacher of the three Sanin.

He didn't remember a time in his life when the village had been run by anyone except for Hizuren Sarutobi, the third Hokage, whose watchful eyes guarded over the village from the Hokage Monument. He had no memory of the fourth, who died when he was an infant, and the first and second had long since passed by the time he had his first memory of so much as glancing at the Hokage monument. To know that things were about to change even further was a bit disturbing. Someone who the villagers didn't quite know or recognize as their Hokage would be carved into that mountain. Sasuke would never know the face of his new leader, unless it was someone who he'd met already. Things were going to change. With a new Hokage in power it was inevitable.

And then there was the matter with Naruto. Sasuke, while finding it strange that someone was replacing the Hokage, had never personally been very close with the old man. Naruto, however, saw him as the grandfather he never had. Naruto had already lost his parents to the kyuubi attack, then Sakura, and, to an extent, he'd lost Sasuke himself (as a rival, teammate and partner in crime, no matter how adamantly he used to admit that he was such a thing). Now he had lost another figure he'd come to know as family.

Sasuke could relate to it. He could understand how it felt for his loved ones to start dropping like flies, and all at the hands of one person no less. For Sasuke, he had lost everything to Itachi, and a bit more to Orochimaru. For Naruto, everything he'd lost in recent times could be directly attributed to the snake bastard, while only what he didn't even remember losing was attributable to the ninetails.

He listened somberly to the rest of the speech, trying to gauge how Naruto was doing beside him. He couldn't tell, he realized. He'd relied on his eyes quite a bit. Everyone did, even if they didn't realize it. Sometimes to see a wound made it hurt worse, even. To judge the emotions of others, one looked at their faces and postures. In order to know where one was going in an unfamiliar environment, eyes were crucial to navigation.

In a battle, especially for an Uchiha, having the use of your eyes is often the deciding factor between life and death.

It was going to take a very long time and a lot of work before he could adapt to living without his eyes, and a bit more after that to get used to living without his Sharingan. Right now, though, he wanted more than anything to see this scene and imprint it into his memory as one of the last images he had left. Even this was better than the sight burned into his eyelids of Orochimaru's looming claws, and it would have much more emotional meaning to him.

He would have blinked in surprise as the first drops started to fall, and thunder rolled.

This was quite an appropriate setting indeed.

* * *

After the funeral, Kakashi dragged Naruto away from his friend, who he was forced to leave with a Shadow Clone.

"I've decided what we're going to do about our team situation." Kakashi declared.

 _Right, that._ Naruto remembered. He was the last genin on Team Seven; of course they were going to need to bring in replacements.

"I've decided that I'm going to train you for the remaining six months until the academy students graduate. We'll have our pick of the two we feel could work best on our team. After that, the main focus will be on getting them thoroughly prepared for the chunin exams."

The message was clear. Kakashi was going to make sure the new genin he would receive, along with Naruto, would never find their training lacking again. He would make sure that, at least, if they encountered something even marginally as dangerous as this, that they would at least be able to flee.

"This plan is, of course, malleable, so if an opportunity comes up, we can take it."

Naruto nodded. Kakashi spoke again, and Naruto had honestly expected them to just launch into training at that point.

"The council is debating what to do with Sasuke."

Naruto tensed. "What do you mean by that, Kakashi-sensei?"

"He is the last loyal Uchiha in Konoha, sharingan or no. With his new civilian status, they're thinking of keeping him under lock and key until he's old enough to have kids."

Naruto felt his stomach churn. "Like hell I'd let that happen!"

"Sasuke doesn't know, Naruto." Kakashi warned, "It's probably best that you don't say anything. Ever since it became apparent that the kyuubi was willing to help you, for some strange reason, though, the council has been wary about proceeding. They're not sure if they could stop it should you choose to unleash it in the same way as you did in the 2nd exam and in the invasion."

"So they have to get through me first either way, huh?" Naruto asked.

"They'll be looking for a solution in order to get rid of you before they move on to what to do with Sasuke. The sooner a new Hokage, preferably not Danzo, is chosen, the better."

Kakashi took a moment to make a hand seal, and then nodded. "No one's listening nearby. Listen, if a man named Danzo Shimura becomes Hokage, I want you to take Sasuke and get out of the village immediately. That man is even worse than Orochimaru. The only reason he isn't a missing nin or dead by now is because he holds too much power over Konoha."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "In that case, I'll never let Danzo near Sasuke."

"That," Kakashi nodded, "is a good plan. However you won't be able to do that without training. We start now."

Naruto himself would have liked a moment to process and grieve and watch over Sasuke. Instead, he nodded determinedly. Whining and complaining wouldn't get him anywhere; he'd seen the result of _that_ pathway already, and he wasn't willing to go down it again.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Leave favorites, follows, and reviews and I'll make sure to get back to you on it!**

 **And just because I feel like it...**

 **Sasuke: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?**

 **Naruto: WHY DOES MY HAIR HAVE TO MAKE MY ORANGE LOOK BAD!?**

 **Sakura: Your orange already looked bad, Naruto. And Sasuke... Honestly? I think the author is sick**

 **Vaehloren: You got that right. I nearly hacked my kidneys out while I was writing this.**

 **Sakura: You mean your lungs?**

 **Vaehloren: Already on the floor.**

 **Sakura: Do you need a doctor?**

 **Vaehloren: I need a head doctor. Have you seen what I have put into existence.**

 **Sasuke: Please get a lobotomy. That would do you a lot of good.**

 **Naruto: What's a lobotamie?**

 **Sakura: Don't worry about it.**

 **Sasuke: Hn. It's clearly too big a word for his pea-sized brain to handle.**

 **Naruto: MY BRAIN ISN'T PEA SIZED! Oh, and Sakura, why aren't you pissed? This storm dragon freak killed you off in the first chapter.**

 **Sakura: Honestly that _probably_ would have happened had canon even been slightly realistic. Do you honestly think three genin could even survive five minutes in a game of cat and mouse with a Sanin? We should have been ripped to shreds.**

 **Naruto: YOU WERE RIPPED TO SHREDS!**

 **Vaehloren: And we're done. Shut up, you three, and go back into the pit of hell you came from.**

 **Naruto: Konoha is not hell!**

 **Vaehloren: Shut up, orange, or I'll have Kyuubi eat you and take your place.**

 **Sakura: SOMEBODY GET HER A DOCTOR!**

 **Vaehloren: And CUT!**


End file.
